All For Love
by Nauchi KirikaRE22
Summary: Kehidupan baru Naruto dan Sasuke bersama rumah baru mereka. Namun bagaimana jika Naruto mempekerjakan pelayan wanita yang err... Gila? Semua untuk cinta, semua karena cinta. Kata 'cinta' sudah terkesan mengerikan untuk pelakon cerita ini. Warn: NaruSasu AdultFict, Absurd and YAOI for Rate M! RnR


Sebuah mobil sedan memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis yang terkesan mewah tersebut. Mobil _sport _tersebut berhenti dengan satu satpam yang sudah sedia untuk membukakan pintu. Tak lama, terbukalah pintu mobil tersebut di kiri-kanannya, menampilkan dua orang lelaki tampan yang terlihat sangat berbeda. Salah satu dari lelaki tersebut memberikan kunci mobilnya pada sang satpam, lalu mendekati lelaki lainnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, _Teme?_" tanya lelaki pirang tersebut.

Orang yang tadi di panggil _Teme _atau sebut saja Sasuke Uchiha tersebut melihat sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah si penanya, Naruto Uzumaki. Ia mengangguk sekali dengan senyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga jika orang lain tidak melihat secara intes, maka wajah itu tak menampakkan senyum, namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang melihat dari dekat dan intens, bahwa senyum di wajah itu ada meski hanya senyum tipis. Ia menghela nafas lega. "Sesuai keinginanmu setelah kita menikah. Kau ingin rumah tak terlalu besar dan tak ingin banyak tetangga, atau sebut saja memang ingin tidak terlalu dekat dengan rumah lain." Naruto mencium sekilas bibir si _raven_—Sasuke. "Disini suasananya juga sejuk,"lanjut Naruto.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan sang kekasih, atau setelah mereka menikah dua minggu yang lalu telah sah menjadi suaminya. Ya, mereka adalah pasangan suami-suami atau pasangan sesama jenis.

Sang satpam memberikan kembali kunci mobil Naruto. Naruto lalu mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia lalu berjalan menaiki tiga anak tangga dan berhenti di depan pintu berwarna putih dengan menancapkan kunci lalu membuka pintu tersebut.

Sasuke yang masih berada didekat mobil, segera mengambil beberapa barang bawaan dan separuh barang mereka dibawa oleh sang satpam yang juga baru bekerja saat rumah yang baru Naruto dan Sasuke beli mereka tinggali.

Melihat Sasuke membawa barang mereka yang agak banyak, Naruto langsung bergegas mendekati sang _ raven _dan mengambil barang bawaan itu, menuai decakan sebal dari Sasuke. "Chk! Kau bisa membawa yang lain, _Dobe!_"

Naruto terkekeh. "Kau pasti masih sakit karena _olahraga _kita kan, Suke? Jadi biar aku yang bawa dan kau segera istirahat."

Seketika, wajah tampan yang terbungkus kulit putih susu itu tampak memerah karena ucapan ambigu Naruto. Ia merampas kembali bawaan yang di ambil Naruto, lalu ia berjalan tanpa banyak bicara, hingga langkahnya sudah jauh dari si pirang. "Dasar _Dobe_!" umpatnya, menuai kekehan dari si pirang yang masih mendengarkan.

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naruto x Sasuke**

**Warning: YAOI, slash, Humu, BL dan sejenisnya. TYPO'S, AdultFict, Etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Kirika hanya seorang Author yang berpartisipasi untuk meramaikan fandom NaruSasu, jadi mohon kerjasamanya untuk me-review ketika telah membaca.**_

**.**

**.**

**All for Love****: By Nauchi Kirika**

Tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyalin, Copy-paste, mempublish ditempat lain tanpa izin dan mengaku bahwa fanfic ini sebagai milik pribadi!

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang indah. Burung-burung berterbangan dengan alunan cicitan yang khas di ketenangan yang sedikit mendung. Awan kelabu menyelimuti matahari hingga sinarnya meredup saat menerpa seluruh permukaan bumi. Suasana dingin pun tercipta, membuat siapa saja enggan untuk beranjak dari kasur hangat mereka. Sama seperti kedua pemuda yang tengah terlelap dengan terselimuti hingga dada. Kedua lelaki yang tengah saling berpelukan tersebut seakan tak terusik akan udara dingin pagi hari. Mereka tak merasakan itu, saat mereka sudah mendapatkan kehangatan.

Hingga, alarm jam weker berbunyi begitu kencang, belum lagi letaknya yang kebetulan diatas meja samping tempat tidur Naruto, menciptakan suara yang mampu membuat mata langsung melek seketika. Namun hal itu tak terjadi pada lelaki pirang yang paling dekat dengan jam weker. Sedangkan lelaki lain tampak terusik dan berdecak sebal ketika orang disampingnya tak bangun juga. Kesal tidur paginya terusik, Sasuke dengan lembut menyingkirkan lengan kekar Naruto. Ia berusaha duduk dengan sedikit merintih merasakan sakit di daerah bokongnya. Dengan pelan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan tangan terulur mendekati meja dan mematikan jam weker tersebut.

Sasuke menguap lebar lalu melirik si pirang yang malah memeluk pinggangnya begitu erat. Ia melihat tubuhnya yang ternyata sudah memakai baju setelah _aktivitas _mereka semalam. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, lalu ia mengusap lengan itu pelan. Sejujurnya ia masih ingin berada dalam kehangatan yang diciptakan Naruto dan dirinya. Namun, setelah melihat jam, ia sadar bahwa pemuda disampingnya harus segera ia bangunkan. Sasuke menggerakkan tubuh Naruto pelan. "Bagun, _Dobe!_"

Tidak ada respon...

Jengah karena si pirang yang masih tertidur lelap, Sasuke lalu menunduk, melihat lengan tan itu yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya kelengan itu—"Awww... Sakit, _Teme_!" rintih Naruto yang langsung membuka mata—_melotot_—saat merasakan sakit di lengan akibat cubitan penuh cinta Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai kejam. "Siapa suruh susah dibangunkan." Sasuke melepas lingkaran lengan Naruto kasar, lalu segera beranjak dari kasur. "Ish!" rintihnya menahan sakit. Dengan memaksakan diri ia hendak menjauh, namun tangan tan segera menariknya hingga ia kembali tertidur dengan menubruk dada bidang Naruto.

"Kau sudah membangunkan suamimu dengan cubitan menyakitkan, _Teme._ Sekarang aku ingin membalas dendam." Naruto pun memeluk dengan erat dan mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung merasakan panas diwajahnya: Malu, karena balas dendam yang dimaksud Naruto hanyalah sebuah pelukan erat yang dapat menyalurkan kehangat itu. Mau tak mau Sasuke hanya terdiam, membiarkan Naruto memeluknya dan beberapa kali mengecup puncak kepalanya serta memainkan rambut _raven__-_nya dengan wajah Naruto.

Sasuke terbuai dan melupakan tujuan utamanya! Naruto memang licik! Ia memanfaatkan ini agar terus memeluknya.

Suasana hening sejenak...

Sasuke terbelalak!

Melepas pelukan Naruto dengan kasar yang tentunya memakan kekuatan besar, Sasuke langsung meninju wajah tampan Naruto tanpa ampun. Bukan hanya itu, Sasuke langsung menendang si pirang hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Tak pelak suara gedebum diikuti rintihan dari si pirang terdengar. Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ia turun dari kasur dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi, tak mengindahkan teriakan Naruto yang menahan sakit.

Menyiapkan air hangat untuk si pirang, Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Tak lama, ia menghela nafas merasa hanya karena Naruto memeluknya, memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan padanya ia bisa dengan mudah terbuai. Ha-ah... ia jadi malu sendiri. Tapi, mungkin ia hanya bisa seperti itu pada Naruto.

Melihat _bathtub _sudah terisi melebihi setengahnya, Sasuke mematikan air dan bergegas keluar kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk. Rasanya ia harus segera mandi lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang makan dalam diam. Ia yang sudah selesai sarapan hanya memandang sang _raven _begitu intens dengan kedua tangan menyanggah wajahnya. Ia terus memandang Sasuke hingga Sasuke menyadari kalau orang didepannya terus memandanginya hampir tanpa berkedip. Sasuke melotot marah dengan samar-samar wajah putihnya terdapat suam kemerahan.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu."

Sasuke mengambil segelas air lalu meneguknya habis. Ia kembali memandang Naruto yang ternyata masih memandanginya begitu intens dengan senyuman bodoh yang sangat kentara. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan berniat beranjak dari duduknya, namun suara Naruto membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Aku ingin mempekerjakan satu pembantu, Suke. Apa boleh?" tanya Naruto kalem.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia menatap _sapphire _Naruto sejenak. "Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak ingin menambah orang dirumah ini."

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tahu..." ia terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya ia juga tak ingin ada orang di rumah ini selain dirinya dan suaminya sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun ia kasihan terhadap Sasuke yang juga pemuda pekerja sepertinya. Apalagi mereka sama-sama sibuk mulai hari ini setelah mendapatkan cuti. Mana mungkin ia atau Sasuke sempat membersihkan rumah ketika mereka saja pulang saat malam hari dan pastilah mereka tak sempat untuk membersihkan rumah. Mereka hanya bisa melakukan itu ketika hari minggu. "Aku hanya mempekerjakan mereka saat kita pergi kerja dan pembantu itu akan pulang sore hari. Bagaimanapun kita ini sama-sama bekerja dan tak ada yang mengurus rumah," jelas Naruto, mencoba member alas an yang logis.

Sasuke tampak berpikir. Ia membenarkan perkataan Naruto walau sebenarnya ia tak ingin. Sasuke mendesah pasrah akan keputusan suaminya. Ia mengangguk menuai senyum lebar dari si pirang. "Terimakasih...," Ujar Naruto tulus. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduk. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan mencium pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, suara bel berbunyi yang menandakan sedang ada tamu. Naruto kembali tersenyum dan Sasuke yang melihatnya mulai curiga. "Sepertinya itu pembantu baru kita, _Teme._" Ucap Naruto. Sasuke melotot akan apa yang barusan diucapkan Naruto. Jadi pemuda itu sudah mendapatkan pembantu eh, pikir Sasuke shock.

"Kau..."

Naruto cengengesan. "Hehe... aku sudah mencari jauh-jauh hari," tandas Naruto polos. Ia bergegas menjauhi Sasuke untuk membukakan pintu.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Dengan terpaksa alias tidak rela, ia menyusul Naruto untuk melihat pembantu baru mereka.

.

Naruto membuka pintu dan terlihatlah wanita muda lumayan cantik dengan kacamata terpasang membingkai mata _red _miliknya yang tersenyum ramah pada Naruto. "Selamat pagi, Naruto-_sama_."

Naruto hanya terdiam memperhatikan wanita didepannya. _Sapphie_-nya menelusuri wajah tampak familiar itu lama, membuat wanita yang akan merangkap menjadi pembantu di rumah Naruto itu sedikit salah tingkah dengan wajah merah padam. "Naruto-_sama?_" wanita itu berusaha menyadarkan Naruto yang ternyata melamun. Tak lama, sebuah tangan lain menepuk bahu Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu terlonjak kaget. "Chk! Baru ditinggal saja sudah seperti ini. Dengan pembantu, eh?" sinis seseorang dibelakang Naruto yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

Naruto gelagapan. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum gugup. "Bu-bukan begitu, _Teme._ Tap—"

"Sudah. Yang terpenting pembantumu sudah datang. Kita akan terlambat jika kau terus berdiam disini dengannya." Setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke segera melangkah melewati wanita berambut merah itu dingin, meninggalkan Naruto yang membelalakkan matanya. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum gugup kearah wanita didepannya. "Kalau begitu kau sudah mulai bekerja hari ini. Aku percayakan rumah ini padamu, Karin-san," ucap Naruto cepat. Ia meninggalkan pembantu baru mereka—_Karin_—dan bergegas melangkah lebar menuju garasi mobil. Menyusul Sasuke.

Karin melihat Naruto pergi, memperhatikan pemuda pirang yang tengah bersama lelaki lain yang ia ketahui bernama Sasuke itu. Senyum di wajahnya tergantikan oleh seringai kecil, disusul oleh kekehan kecil. Karin yang melihat mobil sang majikan sudah ingin jalan, segera memasuki rumah dengan langkah santai dan _mood _yang sangat bagus.

.

Setelah memakai sabuk pengaman, mata _onyx _Sasuke melirik seorang wanita merah yang memandang Naruto dengan…, seringai? Ia langsung memusatkan pandangannya pada wanita itu tanpa memerdulikan si pirang yang terus mengoceh kalau ia tampak familiar dan bukannya terpesona pada pembantu yang ia yakini masih muda. Sasuke mengerjap saat melihat sekilas wanita itu terkekeh dan berbalik masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sasuke mengernyit alis. _'Perasaanku tidak enak mengenai pembantu itu,'_ batinnya.

"...Ke..., Suke." Suara Naruto disertai tepukan di bahu membuat Sasuke mengerling pada pemuda pirang disampingnya. "Kau melihat apa?" tanya Naruto. Namun Sasuke hanya diam dan kembali memikirkan wanita tadi. Sekali lagi ia mengabaikan Naruto yang mengoceh entah apa.

"Jalankan saja mobilnya jika kita tidak ingin terlambat, _Dobe_!" ketus Sasuke saat ia kembali memandang kedepan. Untuk sementara ia kesampingkan dulu pemikiran mengenai wanita tadi saat ia mendengar Naruto kembali mengatakan sesuatu. "Apa kau merasa mengenal wanita itu, Suke?" tanya Naruto.

Mobil mereka akhirnya jalan dan berhenti didepan pintu gerbang saat sang satpam membuka pintu gerbang untuk mereka. Mobil kembali berjalan, melaju kencang di jalan yang masih lengang karena rumah mereka yang agak jauh dari perkotaan yang memakan waktu setengah jam.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

Naruto mendesah. _Feeling_-nya begitu mengenal wajah wanita itu. Tapi pikirannya menepis akan hal benar itu. '_Tidak mungkin!'_ batinnya.

Sasuke yang melihat keanehan pada Naruto sedikit mengernyit. Ia lalu mendengus karena tahu pasti yang dipikirkan si pirang. '_Pasti tentang pembantu itu_,' batinnya sedikit merasa cemburu. "Jangan banyak berpikir, _Dobe_. Fokuslah kalau kau ingin kita selamat sampai tujuan," ketus Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit tersentak. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sedang memandang ke samping. Naruto tersenyum. '_Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Sekarang dia sudah tak ada disekitarku,'_ batinnya. Ia pun membuang semua pemikiran aneh mengenai sang pembantu baru. "Nanti siang kita makan bersama di cafe seperti biasa ya, _Teme,_" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa melihat kearah Naruto. "Terserahmu saja."

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa kali ia berkeliling rumah ini, melihat segala jenis lukisan yang terbingkai cantik dengan digantung di dinding rumah. Ia juga sudah beberapakali melihat pajangan foto praweding dan foto pernikahan sang majikan. Dari yang terpajang denga ukuran besar sampai yang terkecil dengan terbingkai yang terletak di samping TV. Dan, beberapa kali pula ia mendengus jengkel akan hal itu.

Wanita yang sekarang bekerja di rumah Uzumaki-Uchiha itu seikit menghentakkan kakinya disepanjang jalan menuju dapur. Ia memutuskan untuk mulai bekerja. Mungkin ia akan melihat-lihat siapa tahu ada tempat yang ia lewati.

Ia melihat beberapa piring kotor yang diyakini bekas sarapan pagi itu. Ia mulai menyalakan kran dan mencunci piring.

Karin, mengusap piring kotor tersebut dengan pelan, ketika pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia terus mencuci hingga mata _red_-nya melihat tulisan Uzumaki-Uchiha juga tercetak di gelas. Ia mendecakkan lidah kesal. Haruskah semua barang dipenuhi nama marga kedua majikannya? Itu membuatnya semakin kesal saja.

Karin menatap tajam tulisan Uchiha ketika menemukannya lagi di piring makan majikannya. Ia menatap seakan ingin menghilangkan nama itu, atau... malah pemilik nama itu? Semuanya masih samar. Wanita itu tersenyum—_menyeringai_—setelahnya. Ia lalu menyusun piring-piring itu agar rapi.

.

Semua pekerjaan telah ia bereskan. Rumah sudah tampak bersih dan rapih. Kini Karin pun bisa mengistirahatkan diri ketika ia tidak terlalu banyak bekerja dirumah ini. Rumah ini memang sudah terawat saat ia datang. Itu membuat Karin lebih mudah dan cepat selesai bekerja. Namun yang dilakukannya saat ini duduk memandangi figura foto kedua majikannya. Seperti singa memandang mangsanya, Karin melepas selembaran foto tersebut dari bingkainya. Ia memandang tanjam foto pemuda pirang yang tampak sangat tampan dengan senyumnya. Kemudian ia menyeringai dan disusul suara sobekan.

Karin mengambil salah satu sobekan tersebut dan menyimpannya dikantong baju yang sedikit lusuh miliknya.

Ia pun beranjak, berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumahnya. Karin mendekati tempat sampah. Ditangan kanan-kirinya sudah terdapat sobekan foto dan korek gas.

"Fffffttt... Hahahaha...hahahaha...hahaha..."

Ia tertawa begitu lepas yang terdengar menyeramkan. Karin yang masih tertawa terbahak dan penuh misterius itu menyalakan korek gas dengan sobekan foto di atasnya. Foto tersebut menghitam dan perlahan terbakar menjadi butiran debu hitam. Tawa pun tak pelak semakin terdengar kencang. Suara menggelegar tersebut terdengar begitu kesepian, lirih, sedih, ambisi sekaligus kemisteriusan.

"Hihihi...hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHA...!"

"Lihat, apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. My sweety boy, kamu tidak akan pernah kulepas lagi. Apapun... Apapun akan kulakukan... Hahaha...Hihihihih...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

.

"Perasaan apa ini/Perasaan ini..." Gumam kedua pemuda yang berbeda lokasi kerja tersebut bersamaan.

.

.

.

**Hindari penyakit TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halo, Kirika bawa ff baru pair NARUSASU! Yeyyy...! hehe... mungkin ff ini akan sangat absurd. Hum...hum... ff ini akan sangat absurd. So, ini hanyalah sebagai bentuk jiwa lain dari Kirika yang mendadak bangkit entah kapan. Bahkan akan banyak ff Kirika yang gak jauh beda dengan ff ini nantinya.

So, Salam: Kirika

**Review yaaaa~~~~~**


End file.
